My Perfect Dobe
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. Sasuke and Naruto make love for the first time in high school. Yaoi, very detailed smut/lemon, and lots of fluff!


**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke's first time in high school.

**Pairing:** NaruSasu (Not SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

**Warnings: **As usual very detailed smut, yaoi, boyxboy and AU.

**AN:** This will be NaruSasu's first time making love, as requested by poptart2000, but it's in the same series as my earlier one-shots.

It's my first time trying to write smut with two inexperienced parts, so I don't know if I did it right, but I hope you like it!

* * *

Naruto groaned, having an annoyed look on his usually relaxed features. Today was supposed to be one of the happiest days in his life, this day, was going to be perfect. He and his beautiful boyfriend for six-months were going to walk home together, after school, and the thought itself was enough to bring Naruto to cloud nine. But, _But_, of course, he had to endure _yet_ another day with slow torture as he watched some of the Sasuke Fan Club members, and his fans in general surrounding _his_ Sasuke.

It was actually ridiculous how popular Sasuke actually was, really. Naruto didn't even deny that he felt jealous, even though there was no point in that what so ever. Naruto wasn't the kind of person who would waste his time on useless feelings like jealousy, especially when he knew that he was the only one on Sasuke's mind.

"When's this day going to end?!" Naruto buried his fingers in his blonde hair and leant against the desk, feeling like the clock would never start ticking. Even though Sasuke was sitting before him, Naruto had the perfect view of his back... and everyone else as they started at _his_ boyfriend.

_Suigetsu__... stop flirting with__him!_

_Hey, you, he's mine!_

_Ino__, didn't he reject you already?_

_Oi__, you two, I can see you__two__giggling over there, stop that!_

_And__you,__don't pretend to lose your pen just so you__can look at his crotch._

Naruto wanted to rip his hair out in frustration, not bearing everyone having their attention on _his_ Sasuke. He calmed down after a while, taking a deep breath to keep his cool, and act like nothing was wrong.

However, under all that, Sasuke didn't really notice, it was a pretty normal day for him. He kept chewing on the end of his pencil, not minding Suigetsu as he kept babbling about... something. His stunning dark eyes focused on the black board, sometimes taking notes on his open notebook.

The last minutes passed, the last bell rang, and it honestly sounded like music to Naruto's ears. The students all sighed happily as they packed their stuff eagerly to hurry home. Sasuke silently stood up, packing his shoulder bag, not picking up the small gifts some girls left on his desk.

"Sasuke~!" Came the cheerful voice of his boyfriend, and he held back a small smile when he threw his bag over his shoulder. Naruto stood right behind him, smiling like an idiot from ear to ear. The raven raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Hi, dobe."

"Come teme, let's go home together, like you promised." The blond grabbed his pale wrist, and a small shocking ripple went up his spine at the feeling. Sasuke acted like he didn't just feel the same ripple and struggled against him weakly, stopping them both.

"I can walk myself." The raven stuttered, his cheeks staining pink. Naruto grinned sheepishly and didn't let go of his hand.

"Come on, don't be shy~" Sasuke pouted and struggled half hearted as his boyfriend led him to the main entrance of the school. The boys stopped by the doors, looking outside to see dark clouds filling the sky. "It's probably going to rain." Naruto pointed out, seeing Sasuke pull his dark blue hoodie over his head.

Sasuke looked down his feet, feeling a bit shy while his boyfriend put his own orange hoodie over his blonde head. His heart pounded against his chest rapidly, just the thought of being with Naruto was enough to make butterflies creep in his stomach. Of course, Sasuke wasn't ready to tell his boyfriend any of that yet.

The two had been dating for six months, after Naruto confessed and asked Sasuke out. The raven had accepted, and ever since, the two had been spending lots of time together. They had been on a couple of dates so far, and their relationship was slowly developing. The truth was, both boys just enjoyed spending time with each other.

"Okay, let's go then." Naruto said, still having a huge grin on his face. Sasuke raised his head and both stepped at the same time. It was mostly silent as the couple walked, with the Uchiha having his hands in his pockets and Naruto playing with the straps of his backpack. He would steal a few glances at the other boy every now and then, his heart melting every time.

Sasuke was a really attractive boy, and Naruto felt so lucky to be the one that has stolen his heart. Even though he was a bit of a handful, the blond teen had grown so attached to him. He felt like a little child around Sasuke, and everything around him disappeared every time their eyes locked. God, Naruto could never get tired of those dark almost doe-like eyes.

Naruto felt their hands brush slightly, and a jolt of electricity went up his spine. He turned around to see a sweet rosy color fill Sasuke's cheeks and he timidly reached for hi fingers. "H-hey, let go of me...!"

"There is no one around, please let me hold you." Naruto whispered, his gentle blue eyes met the coffee colored ones. The feisty boy tried to pull his hand away, but the other boy just entwined their fingers and grinned like an idiot.

"I s-swear... you're so... embarrassing..." Sasuke muttered under his breath, his brows furrowed angrily. Naruto leaned and kissed his flushed cheek, but was met by a light fist in the chest when he opened his eyes. "Not in public!"

"Oww... that hurt..."

"Then stop being an idiot." Sasuke hissed, and continued walking, a bit flustered. His heart was pounding rapidly, just being with Naruto like this made him so nervous and well... really happy. But Sasuke still had issues expressing himself, he was so new to being in love.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the pale hand with a thumb, continuing to walk next to his boyfriend. Sasuke smiled lightly at the contact, loving the warmth of the blonde's hand despite his earlier struggling.

After they had walked for a while, in a very comfortable silence, a loud thunder echoed through the streets. Naruto and Sasuke glanced at each other briefly before rain started to pour from the sky. The boys groaned irritated, then Naruto tightened his hold on the other and dragged him with him quickly.

"I know I was supposed to be walking you home, but since it's raining we better get to my place as it's much closer. It's Friday today, so it should be alright." The younger said, dragging his boyfriend with him while taking longer steps. Sasuke frowned, hoping no one he knew would see him being dragged like this.

"H-how can you decide that all by yourself?" The raven panted slightly, all he wanted was to find some place warm and dry. His bangs that weren't covered by the hoodie got wet and stuck to his face. Naruto slowed the pace when they neared his place, happy that his boyfriend didn't reject the offer and was actually following him.

"Here we are." The blond grinned, stopping right in front of his house. Sasuke let go of his hand and adjusted his bag. Naruto felt blood rush up his cheeks when he realized that he and Sasuke were about to be alone in his bedroom.

Butterflies tingled in both their stomachs when Naruto opened the front door with his key silently, and gently twisted the handle. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he felt so shy, why was he even like this? It wasn't like he hadn't been in his place before, but... Naruto always had this affect on him, it was strange. Still, his father was probably home so why was he even this excited?

"It... looks like nobody's home yet," came the gentle voice of the younger boy as they entered the hallway and he locked the door.

_Ok, so__they were alone_.

Sasuke nodded weakly, taking off his shoes and placing them neatly beside the door. He cleared his throat, and it echoed slightly through the silent hallway. Naruto turned on the lights, smiling gently at the teen who was waiting for him to do or say something.

"Give me your hoodie so I can wash it," the blonde smiled, taking his boyfriend's bag as well. Sasuke unzipped the soaked hoodie and hesitantly handed it to Naruto. He nodded for Sasuke to come in and quickly went to thewasher and dumped their hoodies.

"Lucky for me I am totally dry except for my face, what about you? Do you want to take a bath, Sasuke?" Naruto offered as soon as he got back to his boyfriend who was standing unsurely by the doorframe. The feisty boy shook his head and double-checked to see if any part of him was wet.

Naruto smiled warmly and eyed Sasuke for a moment, taking in the sight of him. "I'm going to prepare something hot to drink, do you want tea or cocoa?"

Sasuke brushed a few wet hair strands off his pale face and furrowed his brows. "Cocoa." He answered after a while, and turned to the stairs he knew too well. "I will wait upstairs in your bedroom."

"Y-yeah, o-okay." Naruto couldn't help but flush lightly as he watched the dark haired male slowly go up the stairs. A rush of excitement tingled through him, and without having much control over it, his imagination started running wild. He and Sasuke were going to be alone, in his bedroom. If Naruto was lucky he could finally get to... get to have Sasuke in the most intimate way.

The blond was humming happily as he boiled water and grabbed two big mugs. They had both talked about sex, and both agreed that it would wait till they were both ready. Nothing could explain how happy Naruto felt when Sasuke told him he was still a virgin. It was good both of them were virgins, so they could be each other's first. They had been intimate with each other before, they had given each other hand jobs and even blow jobs. But that was as far as they have ever gone.

As Naruto poured the chocolate powder and water into the mugs, he started to imagine how it would be to take Sasuke. How it would feel to put his fingers inside his boyfriend, and look down to see his flushed pleasured face. To have Sasuke panting and writhing under him as he thrust his member in and out of him. He wondered how his insides would feel, and how Sasuke would moan his name as Naruto hit his prostate.

"_Ahh__... N-Naruto..."_

"Mmm... Sasuke..." Without noticing it, the blond had started to drool and his knees had almost given out on him. Instantly, Naruto shook his head and snapped out of his dirty day dreaming. _What the hell are you thinking? We agreed that we__both must__be ready before we do it_. Grabbing a cup in each hand, Naruto straightened his back and carefully made his way to his bedroom.

Sasuke sat on the edge of his boyfriend's single sized bed and waited for him. He chewed on his lower lip nervously at the silence, and looked around the familiar room. It was small, messy, the sheets were unmade and socks were lying everywhere. The room had a clean scent though, with comforting warmth.

The sound of footsteps made Sasuke straighten his back and not long after the door knob twisted. Naruto had a wide grin on his face as he stepped inside the bedroom and put the drinks on his small bedside. Sasuke raised a dark brow slowly at Naruto, who casually sat very close next to him.

"Why is your face so red, dobe?" The raven asked. Naruto tapped his cheeks, a bit surprised, and they felt very hot. _Must be because of my earlier thoughts, and I didn't even notice!_

"Ahaha... I don't know, maybe it's..." The blond rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, not managing to come up with an excuse. Sasuke rolled his eyes, then let his gaze fall on the steam coming from the cocoa. Naruto grabbed one mug and blew lightly on it before bringing it to his lips.

Sasuke glanced at him, his eyes following his every moment. From when he puckered his lips to blow on the drink, and when he parted them slightly to bring the rim to his lips. The way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed, made Sasuke slowly lick his own pink lips. Naruto turned to him, and the feisty boy shyly avoided his gaze.

"What's wrong Sasuke, don't you want to drink?"

Naruto felt a comfortable feeling twirl in his stomach when Sasuke took a sip from the drink. It was so rare for them to be alone like this. It looked like it would rain for a while, but Naruto hoped it would continue so Sasuke would stay with him longer.

Just being together was enough, the blond couldn't ask for more.

"There's a bit too much chocolate in here..." Sasuke's mumble made Naruto blink before he fully caught what he said.

"Oh... Yeah... sorry for that. But I put on cinnamon, since I know you like it."

"Tsk, I am surprised you remember that."

"I remember everything about you, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat still for a moment, eyes looking away from his boyfriend's sky blue ones. Naruto wasn't smiling anymore, he had a meaningful look on his face, as his eyes started to slowly darken with emotion.

The sudden change in the atmosphere made the older boy swallow and carefully put down the hot drink. Naruto did the same, and carefully cupped Sasuke's chin. Their eyes met and Sasuke felt a bit uneasy at the silence. Naruto just looked deeply into those beautiful dark eyes he loved so much.

How much he wanted to feel those lips in front of him, the _body_ in front of him. However he had to be careful and not move too fast. Sasuke was just like him new to love, and Naruto didn't want him to feel like sex was the only thing he was after.

Slowly, a weak rosy flush strained Sasuke's cheeks when he saw the need in Naruto's eyes. The blond couldn't resist the look on his boyfriend's face and slowly let their lips connect. To his surprise, Sasuke parted his lips and responded to the kiss without hesitation. More warmth spread through Naruto's chest and he let one hand rest on his boyfriend's jean covered thigh.

Sasuke clutched the sheets and parted his lips when Naruto's tongue poked his lips. The thing was, Sasuke had waited for an opportunity like this, where they were alone. He had wanted to ask Naruto to take a step further in their relationship, and become real lovers. Of course, he was too stubborn to say it, and had merely waited for the younger to take the first step. Now as they were alone, Sasuke hoped he and Naruto would become one.

Their lips parted with a soft sound after a while, and both males breathed unevenly from the lack of oxygen. Naruto didn't take his eyes off him, and started rubbing small circles on the soft thigh. Sasuke looked down, having a mental fight with himself on whether he should ask or just jump on Naruto. Then remembered since they were both boys, one of them had to... bottom... Sasuke gulped.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto's voice was a bit hoarse, and the raven looked up to meet his relaxing sapphire eyes. "You don't have to look so nervous... I won't do something you don't want to do..." he blushed weakly and withdrew his hand from his thigh, but suddenly another pale hand grabbed his and stopped him.

"It's okay." Naruto's eyes widened, then Sasuke furrowed his brows and lowered his head. How was he going to say it? Was he actually ready for this? Truth Sasuke wanted to lose his virginity, but it wasn't just about that, he wanted to do this with _Naruto_. His first time _had_ to be with Naruto.

Naruto gently stroked his pink cheek and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Sasuke's heart beat faster and he started feeling so nervous. He knew he was deeply in love with the blond, and even though it had only been six months, he felt like he had never loved anyone this much before. Naruto took care of him, he stood by his side and was always there when he needed him. He accepted him, even with his extremely foul attitude. He showed him love.

"When... do you think your father will be back?" Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip nervously, letting that question be a hint. Naruto seemed a bit surprised by the question, and let his gaze fall before looking back up.

"I don't know... But you know what? I don't care anymore." He whispered, and locked his arms around his waist. Sasuke's eyes widened when Naruto hugged him tight against his chest. "I just want to be with you and forget everything else."

It was silent in the bedroom after that, and when the boys pulled back there was a certain spark in both their eyes. Want. They both wanted the same thing, and it was each other. It was clear.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, before he felt his boyfriend's hot breath against his face and their lips met again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's tan neck and pressed him closer. The younger was surprised the older actually initiated a kiss himself, it was very rare of him. A ripple of pleasure washed through their bodies, and the couple found themselves making out.

Tan hands went under white uniform shirt, and pale fingers curled around the golden locks. Naruto's tongue swirled and rubbed against Sasuke's, sharing one of the most heated kisses since they started dating. The angle grew a bit uncomfortable, and the raven felt like if he didn't take a step now, they might not get a chance to be alone like this in a long time. Besides, the mood was just right, it was perfect.

"Naruto." Sasuke broke the kiss with a last nip at the other boy's bottom lip, and stared up with half lidded eyes. Naruto was about to tell him to come sit on his lap so they could make out properly, but Sasuke suddenly let go of him and climbed to the middle of the bed. He had a much darker shade of crimson covering cheeks when he tapped the space in front of him.

_Wait... Is he...?_ Naruto's heart was in his throat when he understood what Sasuke meant. Carefully, the blond got his feet on the bed and knelt in front of his just as nervous boyfriend. The raven motioned for Naruto to lean closer, and quickly connected their lips when he did. The younger slowly pushed Sasuke's chest till he was lying on his back, head against the pillow. He rested his own hands on either side of his boyfriend's head and deepened the kiss.

Sasuke's heart almost stopped when the space between his legs was filled with his love's body. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, because Naruto would never do anything he didn't want. _Still... I want to do this... but I am afraid he would reject me. _And his pride just couldn't handle that.

Their tongues were once again playing with each other, but this time, Naruto started grinding his lower half against Sasuke's. The Uchiha grinded back lightly, and gripped Naruto's shoulders, parting his lips wider for his tongue to explore his mouth. Their members were already half hard from the friction they created.

"Sasuke..." The blonde's voice sent shivers down the ravenette's spine, and he opened his eyes slowly to look up at the glazed blue ones he knew too well. Naruto smiled weakly, though lust was clearly written in his eyes. "I want you."

Dark eyes widened, and a tight feeling formed in his chest. Did Sasuke want him as well? Yes, he did. Naruto stroked ebony bangs off his face, and waited for him to say something, anything. Accept, or reject. Sasuke clutched the sheets, and looked out the window. It had become dark, and rain was pouring heavily outside, making small noise as the drops landed on the window glass.

"Yes..." Sasuke whispered, and turned his gaze to the boy over him. "I want... too..." He mumbled, nails digging into his shoulders. Naruto's chin fell, his eyes grew almost twice their size. He had fully expected a rejection, or at least that they had to get off like usual.

"You mean... you want to go all the way... with me?" His voice cracked twice, a part of him still not believing this was happening. Sasuke pouted, his brows slightly furrowed as he nodded weakly. Naruto's heart jumped, before it started pounding hard, almost painfully against his chest. Sasuke wanted them to... They were going to...

Even though Naruto had dreamt for this many _many_ times before, and he had told himself he was more than ready to take Sasuke... But now as it was actually happening, so sudden, unplanned, so fast. Naruto was just as inexperienced as Sasuke, and he wanted their first time to be good. What if he did something wrong? Touched wrong? Hurt him? That was the last thing he wanted.

"Are you okay?" Naruto blinked away his thoughts when Sasuke's soothing voice filled his ears. He had prepared himself for this, he had read about it in several books he had burrowed from the library (even though it was awkward meeting the librarian's eyes after that). He had done research on the internet, watched porn, and even bought condoms and lubricant. However, even though Naruto had the basic knowledge on how two men had sex, he was still afraid he might hurt his precious boyfriend.

"Yes, sorry, I kinda spaced out..." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Tsk, only a dobe like you would space out on a time like this." Sasuke said, and when Naruto smiled, he pulled him into a hot kiss. The need in the kiss strangely enough soothed the blonde's nerves, and he responded. Without waiting anymore, the younger started unbuttoning the small buttons on Sasuke's shirt after removing the tie. When his fair skin was exposed, Naruto broke the kiss to gently nibble his neck.

Sasuke tilted his head to expose more of his pale skin, letting Naruto's peachy lips explore as much as he wanted. Naruto licked trails up and down his neck, then sucked on a spot that made Sasuke shiver involuntary. He lowered the shirt sleeve off his shoulder and kissed his way over the heated skin. The raven panted weakly when the soft lips started trailing kisses down his chest and stopped to lick over an erect nipple. Naruto looked up to meet the dark eyes, before he took the pink nub in his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around the nub, and tongued the tip every now and then. Sasuke ran his fingers through his blonde hair and parted his lips in a silent moan. Were they really going to make love? Was he really going to be one with Naruto? It was such an overwhelming feeling to just _know_ that he was going to be intimate with the person he loved.

Naruto sat up slightly and removed his own tie and shirt, before he lowered himself on Sasuke. He looked deeply into his eyes for the nth time that day, and took his right hand in his. "Do you... want to go further?" Naruto swallowed heavily, before he quietly kissed his pale knuckles. Sasuke's breath hitched and he clutched the sheets hard to keep his mask and not melt.

"I-Isn't it obvious? Dobe..." The raven just couldn't voice his feelings straight out and let that be his answer. Naruto intertwined their fingers and rested his forehead against Sasuke's.

"I am glad... Sasuke. I want to do this with you, I want you to be my first." He whispered, only receiving a weak nod from the proud male. "But..." Naruto chuckled nervously, and sat up. "I am a bit scared, I don't want to hurt you, so you have to tell me if something's wrong. Okay?"

Sasuke pressed his lips together, and decided to try to relax since he had been so tense ever since he got here. They were both more than ready for each other, so it should be okay. "Yes." He whispered, and suddenly the familiar lips were back against his. _You would never hurt me, Naruto..._

This time, Naruto slowly unzipped Sasuke's pants, and gently grabbed the hem of his pants. The other boy raised his hips uncertainly and let his boyfriend slide his pants down his flawless legs. Sasuke was left in his white socks, open shirt and dark blue underwear. Naruto licked his lips slowly at the sight of his blushing partner and decided to take off his pants too, so Sasuke wouldn't feel too exposed.

"You... have the basic knowledge... right?"

Naruto's cheeks reddened at the question, and the raven avoided his gaze. He knew it would be awkward to ask, but they were a couple and they had to talk about this stuff. Not that Sasuke didn't trust Naruto, he just wanted to make sure both knew what they were doing.

"I... I think so... I have p-prepared myself, you know? Cause... It's not like I haven't thought about this or anything..." The Uzumaki was looking to the side too, mumbling the words. Sasuke nodded weakly, and this time faced his boyfriend.

"And you have the stuff... we need... right?" Naruto could feel his gaze on him, and let their eyes meet. He bit his bottom lip and nodded, awkwardly reaching for the bottom drawer on his nightstand. He had hid the stuff well in case his strict foster father found them. Sasuke propped himself on his elbows and watched as Naruto placed a blue bottle of lubricant and a pack of condoms on the table.

_Wow... Has Naruto really thought this far_?

The boys locked gaze, and it looked like both realized what they were actually about to do after seeing those items. Naruto took Sasuke hands in his and lowered him on the mattress, hovering over him. "I want to do this with you, Sasuke... I really want us to make love... would you let me love you?"

Sasuke understood what Naruto meant by that question. And he wanted it, he wanted to do this with him and only him. The raven took a quick glance at the bulge in the orange colored boxers. Of course, he had seen his cock before, he knew how big he was. And he wanted all of Naruto.

"Do it..." Sasuke whispered, and exhaled deeply. He was ready. He knew it would hurt, they were both inexperienced, but it was okay. He would let Naruto take him. He had to be strong, he could take it, he was an Uchiha after all.

Naruto smiled and kissed his lips briefly, then trailed soft kisses down his chest. He let his wet muscle run along his porcelain skin, and suck and nip at some places. Sasuke arched his back, making their erections rub together. Naruto hummed softly and ran his hands over his flat stomach, to his soft thighs.

Sasuke looked down to see the blond swirl his tongue around his navel, and kiss around his belly. His hands massaged his thighs gently, tongue busy licking his stomach. Naruto let one smooth leg hook over his shoulder, and nibbled on the skin of his other thigh. Sasuke sat up slightly, not knowing if he liked being in this extremely submissive position or not.

His boyfriend wasn't really doing anything, but it felt awfully good already. Naruto almost worshiped his body with the licks and soft caresses. The way he did it made him doubt Naruto's innocence at all, but he did of course trust him. Sasuke's eyes widened when the blue eyed boy started nibbling on his erection through the stained underwear.

"Want me to take it off?" Naruto murmured hoarsely, pulling at the elastic band. He knew that if he teased Sasuke the proud boy would just get angry and hurt. He would wait with that till they got more experience in this area of their relationship. Sasuke held the hem of his underwear and slid it off himself, wearing that had been uncomfortable for his very hard arousal.

Naruto carefully took off his own right after, and smiled comfortingly when he got back between Sasuke's legs. He gently kissed his lips, then both his cheeks, before he spoke against his lips. "I am going to prepare you now." Sasuke fluttered his lashes slightly, closing his eyes. Naruto stroked his thighs soothingly, before he gently spread them apart.

Sasuke felt Naruto lift his hips slightly, and suddenly a soft pillow was placed under them. The slightly tan male exhaled deeply and grabbed the blue bottle. He didn't open it, just held it in his hand and continued playing with his thighs. He kissed and nipped at his soft skin, both his and his boyfriend's cock were dripping with pre-cum. Naruto bent Sasuke's knees and sucked on his inner thigh till a dark hickey formed on the porcelain skin.

The responses he received were amazing, and Naruto decided he wanted to hear more. He licked gently up till he met the head of his leaking member. Naruto parted his lips, taking the tip into his mouth. Sasuke whimpered, then bit his fist when he realized he made such a sound. Naruto smirked and sucked on his cock, gently taking more in his mouth till he was bobbing steadily. The raven panted weakly, small waves of pleasure running up his spine.

Naruto caressed both his thighs, while he tried to take more of his member in his mouth. Sasuke gently ran his fingers through the blonde hair and faced the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. His breath was coming out in tiny pants, and he tried his hardest to not make too many noises. Naruto swirled his tongue around the head, and pulled back occasionally to lick on the underside of Sasuke's cock. He hummed around the throbbing flesh in his mouth, savoring the slightly bitter taste.

"Ngh... Ha..." The raven pressed his hand harder against his lips when his moans became more vocal. Those sounds were however music to the blonde's ear, and his cock started leaking more pre-cum. Naruto was happy Sasuke seemed to enjoy it, but he started feeling nervous for what was to come.

_You know what to do, Naruto, just do it. _

With a small 'pop' the boy let go of his boyfriend's swollen member, and licked slightly over his lips. Sasuke whined at the loss of the warm heat, but his thoughts soon vanished when the large warm hands grabbed the back of his knees and pushed them further apart. Naruto took a deep breath, and gently locked eyes with his lover.

He however wasn't prepared for the delicious sight that greeted him. Sasuke was fisting the sheets tightly, his chest swelling and falling unevenly as he breathed through his delicious pink lips. His cheeks were stained pink, and his glazed dark eyes were locked with his blue ones. Naruto gulped audibly, and couldn't help but dip his head and kiss him. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and deepened the kiss, his sensitive member was now brushing against the blonde teen's.

Sasuke had finally gotten rid of some of his stubbornness, and decided for now to just give into his desires and let Naruto do whatever he wanted with him. He felt such overwhelming love for him, the way he touched him made him feel so precious and loved. Naruto pulled back with a quick peck on the corner of the sweet lips.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" The words made the hair on Sasuke's neck stand and they melted his heart. Of course, he would have beaten him up if he dared to call him that if they weren't currently on a bed naked and on top of each other. Naruto caressed the side of his face, and softly kissed his way down his body again.

This time, he stopped right in front of Sasuke's entrance, grabbing his pretty thighs and spreading them further. Sasuke propped himself on his elbows and watched with raised brows the blond head between his legs. Naruto hadn't even realized he had dropped the bottle of lube on the bed and spread his lover's pale ass cheeks.

"D-don't even think about-ahh!" Sasuke was about to protest when he realized what he was about to do, but was stopped by a high pitched mewl when he felt something soft and wet glide over his opening. Naruto knew that it was going to be painful for Sasuke later so he wanted to pleasure him as much as he could before that.

The fair haired teen ignored his lover's half hearted protests and continued to run his wet muscle over the twitching pink entrance. Naruto let his thumb spread Sasuke's cheeks further apart so he could drive more of his tongue inside the boy. He licked over several times with a flat tongue, then pushed it through the tight ring of muscles.

"N-no... ah... y-you can't-" Sasuke cried out and pulled at Naruto's hair, changing between trying to pull him away and pull him closer. He ended up letting Naruto thrust his tongue gently inside him, which made small stars appear in his vision from pleasure.

_Why the hell is Naruto licking me there...? I feel so pathetic... But... fuck... It feels so damn good..._

Naruto's ears were thirsty to hear more sounds like that, so he pulled back and sucked lightly on the twitching pucker. Sasuke gave up holding back his voice, and merely let the pleasured groans leave his bruised lips.

Deciding it was enough, Naruto pulled back with a last open-mouthed kiss, and let go of his trembling legs. Sasuke was still in a daze from the pleasure, and didn't notice his lover grabbing the lube and opening it. Naruto had read that this was the best lubricant for preparation for first timers, so he hoped it would do well.

When Sasuke had regained his senses, he watched with wide eyes as his boyfriend warmed the sticky substance by rubbing his hands together. Naruto smiled lovingly at Sasuke, who only pouted cutely in return. The younger teen gently rubbed a lubed finger against his partner's entrance, all while facing him.

"Relax, okay love? It will hurt a little since..." _I have absolutely no experience_, Naruto kept the last part to himself. Sasuke circled his arms around the tan neck and hugged him.

"I am not a girl, baka, I can take whatever you give me." He whispered, trying to sound confident so Naruto wouldn't worry. The younger smiled again and kissed his cheek, then – as gently as he could – pushed a long digit inside him. Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto's shoulders and bit his bottom lip at the feeling.

Naruto's eyes were locked with Sasuke's as he moved it inside him, searching for any sight of discomfort. Meanwhile, the ebony haired teen tried to adjust at the intrusion. _N-Naruto's finger is inside me... it feels... weird_. "I am adding another finger."

Sasuke inhaled deeply and pressed his forehead against his lover's shoulder when he felt another finger enter him. It started to hurt, it was more a sting really, but it was nevertheless extremely uncomfortable. Naruto kissed the pale neck and began rubbing Sasuke's pink nipple to distract him from any discomfort.

The rain kept pouring heavily outside as the couple in the narrow bedroom held each other. As Naruto fingered his boyfriend, he hoped he was doing it right, because hurting Sasuke was the last thing he wanted. He moved his fingers in a scissor-like motion, and stretched the tiny opening.

"How does it feel?"

"Nhh... I d-don't know..." Sasuke knitted his brows and parted his legs slightly further apart, giving Naruto full access to his lower part.

"Does it hurt?" The blond murmured, kissing the soft warm neck and taking in the fresh scent that was Sasuke. It took a while, before the feisty boy slowly shook his head. Naruto finally pushed inside a third finger, feeling the smooth velvety walls tighten around him.

"Ohh..." It hurt, like a sting, but Sasuke just swallowed any groan and kept hugging Naruto. The way those gentle ocean blue eyes gazed down at him with so much love and affection soothed the pain in a way. The fact that a part of his beloved boyfriend was inside of him, was enough to make his chest tighten and swell with emotions. He could handle this.

"You're so tight, Sasuke., and so hot... amazing." Naruto whispered, licking a single tear that Sasuke blinked away.

"D-dobe... don't s-say stuff like that... nhh..."

Naruto grinned, then locked his lips with the pretty boy's. He immediately pushed his tongue inside the warm mouth and explored the corners of it. Sasuke almost forgot the pain in his lower half, and eagerly French kissed his lover. Naruto felt like he would explode if his cock didn't get some stimulation, it had been hard and neglected for too long and he was loosing patience.

It didn't seem like Naruto was the only one however, as Sasuke kept rubbing his member against his partner's flat stomach and started pushing his ass more against the fingers. "Do you think you're ready?" The blonde broke the kiss, but Sasuke was quick to melt their lips back together as soon as the words left.

"Yes..." He breathed, not really feeling any pain nor discomfort. "I am ready, do it... Naruto..." Sasuke held him close and pressed their foreheads together. Naruto licked his red swollen lips, and sat back to grab the pack of condoms.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile creep on his lips when he saw the way Naruto was so focused and determined. He carefully ripped open the pack and pulled a condom, only to rip open the small plastic around it.

"Let me do it... f-for you." The raven suddenly blurted out, his cheeks reddening immediately afterwards. Naruto looked up to meet his gaze, blinking a few times before he smirked lazily.

"Okay." Sasuke sat up straighter and let his boyfriend hand him the lubed condom. Naruto bit his bottom lip, more heat swelling in his cock when his gorgeous boyfriend grabbed his member and started stroking him lightly. Even though they had gotten each other off before with their hands, this time, it really did feel special. Naruto could almost not believe what was to come after this.

The raven carefully rolled the condom down the blue eyed boy's shaft, and coated it with more lube after. The couple locked gaze, then Naruto pushed his boyfriend down the bed, and planted a long kiss on his sweet bow-shaped lips. Sasuke loosely wrapped his pale arms around the neck over him, kissing him back impatiently.

When Naruto pulled back, he left a loving kiss on the slightly damp bangs, before he grabbed the back of the pale knees and pushed them further apart. Sasuke was embarrassed, but he knew he had to open himself so he endured it. Naruto grabbed his own cock in his hand and guided it to the pretty boy's twitching entrance. He waited a bit, before he slowly pushed the head through the pink ring of muscles.

Sasuke parted his lips in a silent moan, ripping pain shooting up his spine. Naruto noticed it, and decided to try push everything in one go to get it over with quickly. He entwined his and Sasuke's fingers, then covered his lips with his own as he pushed his whole hard member inside his boyfriend's ass.

Naruto muffled the scream that escaped Sasuke's lips against his lips, and kissed him with everything he had. He felt so guilty for hurting him like this, but he knew for sure that it would be okay once he got used to the feeling. Sasuke eyes were wide, the pain he felt in his lower back was almost too much.

He scratched down Naruto's tan back, and continued to groan painfully against his lips. Sasuke knew it was going to hurt, but he never imagined it would be like this, still nothing could make him go back. When his pained moans died down Naruto pulled back to face his lover, his eyes widened however when he saw tears in the corner of the proud dark eyes.

"Oh my... I'm so- oh Sasuke I am going to pull out – I'm so sorry-"

"No...!" Sasuke locked his legs around Naruto's waist and held both his upper arms. He shook away the tears and hugged his boyfriend. "Don't pull out, I'm fine, really... Just... g-give me a minute."

_Darn it! I am so fucking pathetic for showing such signs of weakness... He must hate me now..._ Sasuke thought, and hugged him closer.

_That's it, I hate myself, how could I do this to the person I love the most in this whole world?_ Naruto thought, holding the other in his arms.

The boys were breathing unevenly, just hugging and trying to adjust to the new unfamiliar feeling. Sasuke felt uncomfortable, filled, weird... Naruto was so hot inside him, but he liked it, his body was one with the person he loved the most. Naruto however felt amazing, the tight heat squeezing his throbbing erection was almost too good to describe with words. Moreover, he was _inside_ Sasuke... Inside his love.

Sasuke was the first to break the hug, and cupped Naruto's cheeks, looking up with moist eyes. "You can move..." It was barely a whisper, but the younger male heard it. He nodded weakly and gently thrust in and out of him. Sasuke felt the pain slowly fade away, and began relaxing.

Naruto held his hands and breathed against his flushed cheek, letting the pace be slow. The ravenette could almost feel no pain anymore, instead, it began to feel really nice. The blonde's heart was drumming wildly in his chest, this moment was so precious to him. It felt so... right. Yes, it felt right to be this intimate with each other. Sasuke ran his hand down Naruto's back and tightened his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

_I am really having sex with Sasuke... I can't believe it_. The blonde teen stared deeply into coffee brown eyes, thrusting a little faster inside the trembling body under him. _God... I want him so bad..._

Sasuke moaned with each thrust, pleasure slowly building and coiling in his stomach. _Naruto's too gentle..._ He thought, clenching his eyes shut. _I want him to go harder._ The raven wondered nervously whether he should tell Naruto to go harder or not. At first, he felt like it would shatter his pride somehow, but then remembered that he was making love with his boyfriend. There was nothing wrong with wanting more pleasure from the one you loved, right?

"Ngh... N-Na-Naruto... H-harder... ah..." Sasuke moaned, reopening his teary eyes. Naruto gulped, flipping his fair bangs off his blue eyes as a drop of sweat ran down his temple. His cock twitched inside Sasuke's ass, those words just sounded so sexy coming from his lips.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto knelt over him completely and tried to go deeper and harder. The fair skinned boy threw his head back in pleasure and fisted the pillow on either side of his head, moaning loudly. "D-does... ngh... it feel good, S-Sasuke?"

"Yes..."

_Thank God, we're both enjoying it._ Naruto attached his lips to the sweaty pale neck and thrust as hard as he could, so hard that the bedpost started hitting the wall every time. Their bodies were sweaty and the room had a strong scent of sex lingering in the air. Their cocks were leaking pre cum, breaths came out in foggy pants in the darkening room. The mugs of chocolate laid cold and forgotten on the bedside table as the teens wrapped themselves in their own little world.

Sasuke held the sides of Naruto's handsome face, looking deeply into those relaxing sapphire eyes. "W-what about... you?" He whispered, hoping that he wasn't the only one enjoying it. Naruto was basically doing all the work, and he had even prepared himself beforehand... The blond smiled sheepishly and kissed the trembling pink lips.

"You c-can tell just by –ah... l-looking." He breathed, and nuzzled their noses. Sasuke smiled weakly, and wrapped his arms around him, once again enjoying his unique warmth. Naruto laid soft butterfly kisses all over his jawline and collarbone, immense pleasure filling their bodies. Sasuke had never felt so many overwhelming feelings at once before, it was too much for him.

_He's mine... Sasuke's mine. He is moaning and writhing_ _under me, and no one else is going to have him. _Possessiveness kicked in Naruto's mind, and he started pounding into the beautiful boy harder. _The guy who every girl in school is drooling after is under me, taking __**my**__ cock, and moaning __**my**__ name_. Naruto cupped his flushed cheeks and kissed his forehead. _He's mine..._

Suddenly a loud – sexy – mewl left Sasuke's lips, and his back arched off the bed in pleasure. "Oh Gosh... N-Naruto... There!" He cried, and held on tighter. The dominating male understood that he must have hit his prostate, and angled towards that spot to hit harder. A rippling wave of pleasure went through Sasuke's body, and he knew he was close.

Naruto held around the thin waist tighter, and sat up, bringing Sasuke with him. The boy was too lost in pleasure to question the change in their position, and just hugged Naruto tighter. The blonde captured his lips in his and continued to thrust up his body.

Tongues rubbed and swirled against each other, the couple exchanging saliva as they made out passionately. Naruto didn't only feel powerful lust for the other teen, but also overwhelming love.

"I love y-you... S-Sasuke..." He whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened, before they softened and his heart clenched painfully. There was emotion in those words, so much... How could he just leave him hanging there? Until now, Sasuke had never told Naruto those three words. He wasn't sure if he would be able to say them yet.

"I love you so much..." Naruto kissed his ear, and to his surprise, he felt something warm hit his stomach, followed by yet another sexy sound coming from his lover. Sasuke's walls tightened around his over stimulated member, and the tight knot that formed in his stomach became unbearable. Naruto cried his boyfriend's name before he came inside the condom.

The couple rode each other's orgasm, then relaxed, trying to catch their breaths exhausted. Sasuke felt exhausted, as if he'd just ran a marathon, and let his head rest on the broad shoulder. He could feel Naruto's breath on his skin, and smiled weakly at the feeling.

They just had sex.

They lost their innocence.

They took their relationship to another level.

But they were very happy.

Sasuke had never felt so loved in his life, Naruto's arms were so strong and warm aroun him. He couldn't believe the lively Uzumaki loved him enough to take such care of him, and most important, he accepted him for who he was.

"I... - you too..." The Uchiha whispered those words so fast and quietly that Naruto didn't catch the most important word. He however understood the meaning, and smiled happily. Sasuke was way too shy to say those words out loud yet, but what he just said was more than enough for Naruto.

Nothing was said after that. Naruto pulled slowly out of Sasuke, and rolled off the condom, tying it in a tight knot before throwing it on his trash can. Sasuke laid back on the small bed, going under the thick comforter. Naruto smiled at the sight, and got under the covers with him.

They were both a little shy to talk to each other after what happened. Sasuke was facing away, not knowing how to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto understood that and wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his slightly damp hair. At first he didn't know what to say, but since Sasuke hadn't pushed him off, he decided to just be his usual stupid self.

"So how did it feel, Sasuke~?"

Sasuke snorted, and rolled his eyes even though his boyfriend couldn't see. "How did _you_ feel, dobe?"

"I felt amazing... really... I am so happy I did this with you." That was true, because he didn't feel even a tiny bit of regret. Doing this with Sasuke felt so right, good, loving, precious. When the older didn't answer, Naruto kissed his smooth neck.

"Will you stay the night?"

"What do you think? My hips are sore, idiot." Again, Naruto smiled, and hugged him tighter. Sasuke was happy, it was clear in the way he talked, he was so cute! The blond grinned wider.

"I love you..."

A red color filled the white cheeks, it even went up to his ears. Naruto thought his shyness was adorable. When more silence filled the air, he sighed. "I want to do this more..."

"Hmpf..."

"What if we started living together? We could do this every night... and we would wake up in each other's arms. It would be like a dream come true."

This time, Sasuke shifted and turned to face him, one elegant brow raised. "You can dream, dobe." Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea to the Uchiha at all, it would be nice to live with Naruto and be all lovey-dovey. Though he would never admit it to his idiot lover.

"Of course I am dreaming... Dreaming about coming home, to a clean house, and you in an apron... cooking for me... and I will hug you from behind, and you would tell me welcome home."

Sasuke snorted.

"And I would sneak my hands inside your clothes, and we would end up having really hot kitchen sex instead of eating dinner." Naruto had closed his eyes as he imagined the scenario in his head.

Sasuke gaped, his cheeks burning before he sat up to punch his boyfriend rather hard in the chest. "Ow-!"

"That's not happening, not in your wildest dreams!"

Naruto sat up as well, rubbing his chest, before another blow hit him in the stomach. "S-Sasuke... T-that hurt..." He groaned.

"Hmpf!"

The sheepish teen just chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around him, pushing him down the mattress again.

"Okay... I will stop now... Good night, Sasuke..."

The feisty boy calmed down after a while, and let Naruto hold him.

"Yeah... Nightie..." He said, with a smile on his lips, inside, hoping what Naruto had imagined about them, would come true one day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was late in the evening, and Iruka just entered the apartment he shared with his foster son. He was surprised to find all the lights off, and no mess in the kitchen. "He must not have eaten dinner." Iruka shrugged and went to check up on him in his room.

He was however surprised to find him sleeping with another boy on his narrow bed. He was even more chocked to find clothes lying on the floor. It only took two seconds for Iruka to understand what went on, but decided to have a stern talk with his boy tomorrow.

"Wonder if that's the "Sasuke" he keeps talking about."

* * *

Please review :)


End file.
